


Our Legacy

by sarcasticbxtch



Category: Glee, Legacies (TV 2018), Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - supernatural powers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blam thiam hosie and brittana are ENDGAME, F/F, F/M, Gen, Im sorry there are too many tags, Just wait thiam will happen too, Lesbian Quinn Fabray, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Sam Evans, Samtana are besties because Yeah, Supernatural Elements, but they won’t happen right ahead, hosie will happen, just give a little time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticbxtch/pseuds/sarcasticbxtch
Summary: Everything was doing okay, until dead bodies were found on the woods by Stiles and his father, now they see a new crew has arrived Beacon Hills and they have a different way to do things and solve their problems...But what they don’t know is that they came to Beacon Hills to scape from someone who is even worse than they are...
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie saltzman/Sam Evans, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Noah Puckerman/Lizzie Saltzman, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans/Santana Lopez, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, soo.... this is a crossowver I’ve been wanting to write for a while and I’m finally writing it! Hope you like it!

Lydia is in her house, laying in her bed and watching tv when she hears the doorbell. The girl groans and rolls her eyes before getting downstairs to answer the door. When she opens it, she see Stiles, but not the usual stiles, a really desperate Stiles.

\- What's going on? Are you okay? - Lydia asks as she takes a step back and motions for the boy to get into her house.

\- no. Not really - Stiles says and sighs before sitting on the couch, but he still was moving his hands frenetically.

\- calm down, can you? - Lydia asks and the boy nods, still moving his hands, but Lydia holds his hands and makes him look at her - stiles, tell me what happened. - The girl asks with a worried face.

\- you might wanna call Scott and the rest of the pack for this, because I won't say it twice, Lydia. I mean it. - Stiles finally manages to actually say something more than three words. Lydia just nods and grabs her phone before calling the pack, they were there in no time at all. Everyone was on her living room.

\- Lydia, you said it was an emergency, tell us: What's so important? - Scott asks calmly, as always and Lydia sighs

\- stiles just... came here and he was super anxious and, like, scared. And then he said he won't tell us what happened twice so I called you guys here to hear it too. - Lydia explains, causing Liam to frown

\- well... what happened? - the boy asks.

\- There are new people in town. And they... they are not humans. - Stiles says, but everybody else chuckles.

\- oh my God, not humans? In this town? How is this possible!? - Theo jokes with sarcasm.

\- I didn't mean it this way! I meant... The bodies they left... I was with my father when he went there to see the bodies and...

\- and...? - Malia asks impatient

Stiles gulps before answering- one of them don't have the two arms or legs, they were all burnt. And the one that wasn't burnt... the blood... it was drained, like... I don't know if this is possible. They-they did horrible things and when I saw the bodies...

\- you said "drained"? Like... vampires? - Derek asks with a chuckle

\- I don't... I don't know, okay? I don't know who did this. I only know that they are probably new in town and that they are really violent, okay?

\- yeah, okay, we'll keep our eyes wide open - Mason says and Stiles nods.

\- wait, guys, you can't be really serious about the vampire thing. - Theo laughs - vampires do not exist

\- yeah? But werewolves and banshees do? - Scott asks and Theo shrugs

\- look, we see werewolves everyday in this messed up town, but do you see any vampires? Huh? Do you? Cause I don't - Theo says as he gets up from his spot on the couch, Derek just ignores that fact as he asks:

\- okay, uhm... okay, Stiles, can you tell us more about the bodies you found?

Stiles shrugs and sighs - That's all I know, maybe you should ask my dad for more information. I was helping him with this case he was working on, with, uhm... missing people or, uh, something like that and then... - Stiles gulps - then we saw the bodies. I left because technically it was a crime scene and only the police was allowed in there and.. all that. So that's all I know, if you want more information you should ask my dad. - Stiles finishes

\- oh, so you don't know anything - Isaac says and Stiles rolls his eyes

\- Look, Stiles, can we go talk to your dad tomorrow after school so we can know what happened with more details? - Scott asks and stiles nods.

\- but, guys, it's not what happened, it's who did this. Because as far as I can tell, it wasn't a one man job and it definitely wasnt us, which means there is a new pack in town, and they are murders.

\- I think you are overreacting - Liam chuckles and Alison nods in agreement.

\- Yeah, Stiles, maybe there is a racional explanation for all this, you know? Not everything has to do with supernaturals. - Kira says and Malia agrees

\- guys, you're not hearing me, are you? THEY BURNT THE BODIES! They fucking... - Stiles sighs - look, they burned the bodies. The one that wasn't burned didn't have any fucking blood drop left! And please, let's not forget about the fact that SOMEONE'S LEGS, ARMS AND BODY WASNT ONE THING ANYMORE! LITERALLY! ...guys... that is... cruel. These people are murderers!

\- okay, Stiles... I'll talk to my dad, ask him what he knows about... - Alison couldn't believe she was about to say this: - vampires or... things like that. I'll talk to him, get some books, do some research... and then I'll tell you what I found out about it tomorrow at school, okay? - Alison purposes and Stiles nods after he thinks about it

\- yeah, sounds good to me - Mason says as he gets up from his spot on the couch - you want help? I can help you with the research. - he offered

\- Yeah, I'd like that - Alison accepts - thanks, Mason

\- yeah, sure. - he says as they get up and make their way to the door and leave Lydias house. - bye guys

\- bye, guys - Alison says as they leave.

\- okay, well, as they are searching for myths and proving I'm right, I'll make popcorn and watch a movie, bye guys - Theo says as he open the door to leave - if anything actually good happen... call me - he says before leaving

\- yeah, I'm not really on the mood to... ya know... making research. But... tell me what you find out - Malia says as she gets up and leaves, much like Theo did.

\- yeah, same here, but good luck - Liam does the same, Stiles just sighs as Derek and Kira make an excuse and leave too.

\- hey, bro, I believe in you - Scott grins as he says and leaves too.

\- Stiles, they'll come around. They just need some time to come to the realization that... there may be more powerful people than they in this town, okay? - Lydia says and Stiles nods

\- okay

\- Come here - Lydia smiles and gives her boyfriend a kiss. - now go home, sleep, have some rest... I know the anxiety won't let you, but... try, okay? For me?

\- Yeah, I'll try - Stiles smiles lazily

\- okay, thank you. Bye - Lydia says as she opens the door

-bye, see you tomorrow - Stiles says and Lydia says the same before closing the door. Stiles just sighs and opens his laptop once his at his house so he can search more about vampires, it might seem crazy for the rest of the pack, but not for him, besides, He just needs to be sure... 


	2. New In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually really like this chapter, they (as the new pack) have a very mysterious past and they don’t like to talk about it very much...

*

The next day, in school, Scott is talking to Liam at his locker when they see new students entering the school. At first Scott didn't realize what was going on because he was looking the other way, but when he saw Liam getting distracted, he frowns and turns around to see what had catch the attention of the younger boy.

"Liam, what's wrong?" Scott asks as he turns to see Liams face

"Scott... Stiles said that new people were coming to town and that they were killers!" Liam remembers the alpha, who seemed to have forgotten about that detail.

"Oh, come on. You're not buying Stiles' idea of vampires or whatever, are you?"

"I didn't say I believe in vampires, but I do believe in dead bodies and there were definitely dead people. They were murdered and now these guys walk in together? Don't know what you think, but they look like a pack to me" Liam points out and Scott starts to wonder, sighing a few seconds later, when he came to a conclusion

"Okay, look, that's what we're gonna do: we keep an eye on these guys for the rest of the day and then we can know if they are supernatural creatures, it's a full-moon tonight after all. But let's just not jump to conclusions, okay?"

Liam sighs and shrugs "yeah, fine" the boy mumbles and Scott nods before hearing Liam shut the door of his locker and they both walk to class.

"Hey, I heard the cops were called yesterday" Josie says to her friends as they walk around the school searching for their lockers. They said they didn't need anyone to show the school to them, and that they would figure it out eventually.

"Josie, fucks sake, let's just... not talk about this. You have told us about the cops like, a thousand times" Puck rolls his eyes as he says and Josie shrugs

"I'm just worried, okay?" The girl defends herself

"Look, Jo, we'll figure something out, we always do" Sam assures the girl and Brittany nods with a smile.

"Yeah, we sure will, but It looks like I have chem now, and there is no way I'm gonna get to focus on that goddamn class if I'm thinking about Cops that I usually really don't give a shit about, okay?" Santana says and Josie nods with a sigh.

"Sorry, I'm just... I don't know, there is something off about this town, I can feel it" Josie says and Hope nods in agreement

"Yeah, I can feel it too...." Hope admits and Lizzie rolls her eyes

"Then you, Hope Mikaelson, are weirder than normal because last time I checked you were a tri-hybrid and not a medium or whatever." Lizzie says and Hope sighs with annoyance.

"Guys, come on, when you all talk like that it's like we have just met. And we all know we know each other better than that. Why are you picking up fights now?" Quinn asks, getting annoyed.

"We're not picking up fights or whatever, we're just being real, Josie is starting to drive me crazy with that whole 'we are gonna get caught' bullshit" Santana says

"That sounds like a discussion for me, Santana" Sam says and Santana rolls her eyes at him.

"It does. Stop fighting, guys, we're better than this" Brittany says and Puck puts his arm around her, what causes Santana to raise an eyebrow at him.

"See? Britt here is the only one who isn't being rude to anyone. And she is right, you guys are fighting over what, exactly? You don't even know it yourselves." Puck says and Lizzie narrows her eyes.

"Oh, wow, now the most irresponsible person in the whole group is telling us how to behave" Lizzie laughs and Josie just sighs. Then Santana pulls Brittany away from Pucks Hold and Brittany rests her head on the Latina's shoulder.

"Come on, guys, what is going on? We usually are really close. What's happening?" Hope asks and Quinn crosses her arms.

"I think that we are all scared. In Lima it was way easier to get rid of the police and they didn't have a pack that could be more powerful than us." Quinn says and Sam frowns.

"There isn't a pack more powerful than us." Hope points out and Sam nods

"Yeah, that's true. There isn't, Q" Brittany agrees

"If that's true then why did so many of us die?" Sam questions and then everyone suddenly stops talking "Yeah, that's what I thought. If we keep saying that we are the most powerful pack, there is gonna be a more powerful pack than ours and we are gonna get fucked all over again. Now can y'all stop with this non-sense and then we can go to our classes?because I don't wanna be late in the first day." Sam says and no one had anything else to say, all of sudden.

"...I, uh, I'm gonna look for the English class" Josie says with her head down and Lizzie shrugs.

"I have English for the first period too, I'm coming with you, Jo!" She shouts and go after her sister.

"I have chem too, come on" Sam says to Santana and the both start to walk away, turning around when Hope says that's her first period too and they go together.

"Spanish" Puck says as he starts to walk away.

Quinn and Brittany go to History class, but everyone was still thinking about what Sam said: "if that's true then why did so many of us die? (...) there is gonna be a more powerful pack than us as then we are gonna get fucked all over again" these words were so raw and so... true.

Landon died. Landon, the Phoenix!

Rachel died. Yes, Rachel, the werewolf.

Finn died.

Raphael died.

Jed died.

Mg and Kaleb just left them, but hopefully, they're alive and well.

Mercedes died.

Aria and Hanna also left them, but they are okay.

Emily and Alison just turned against them.

Alaric died. This made Josie and Lizzie so sad.

Caroline is running away so _she_ won’t die.

...the list just goes on and they are not ready to suffer another loss. They weren't ready to any of the losses. It still makes their heart ache. It still makes them cry. It still hurts.

You're just never emotionally prepared for someone to leave you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?? Curious?? (Please say yes, LOL, jk)   
> Next chapter will be up soon enough!


	3. Happy deathday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is acting really weird and they wanna know why. Meanwhile, Scott’s pack is doing their little research on the new people that just arrived town and seem to have a lot of secrets.

"You do realize that mentioning them earlier was kind of a dick move, don't you?" Santana asks Sam in a lower tone since they were in class. With “them” she means their friends. The ones that died.

"Well, I made you all shut up, didn't I?" Sam asks. And he doesn't even bothers looking at Santana as he asks, he just keeps looking at the teacher in front of the class.

"What crawled up your ass today, Trouty?” Santana asks as she frowns, actually confused. Usually Sam is this sweet guy and today he was just annoying her from the minute she woke up til now, and honestly, she is almost slapping him in the face.

"I don't know, it's just being a really shitty day today and I don't feel like pretending I give a shit about what you're all blabbering right now." He says and Santana raise her eyebrows at him.

"Hey, look the fuck at me" Santana orders and Sam sighs as he turns to look at her "you are being a pain in everyone's asses today, like, you really are. So maybe you should stop before I do something only one of us is gonna regret later." She says and he rolls his eyes.

"And what would you do, huh? Punch me at school, San?" He asks and Santana swears it takes all of her will power not to yell at him right there.

"Samuel, what's wrong with you today?" Hope asks him.

"You know what? Nothing is wrong. Everything is fucking great. Can you two just leave me alone now? God!" The boy says as he looks at the teacher again. Hope chuckles darkly and is about to say something when she hears Santana.

"Sure, can you bring the old Sam back? the one that was sweet, dorky, and didn't make me wanna punch him in the face every time he opened his mouth? You know, the one that actually had a sense of humor and that wasn't a fucking cunt!?" She says annoyed but she really wanted to yell at him right now. She swears that if they weren't at school...

And that makes Sam look at her again. "...I'm sorry" he mumbles and Hope frowns, trying to understand the sudden change of humor. "I'm sorry it's just that... today is being a really bad day. A.. a really bad day..." He says before explaining "it's today. Today it makes one year since..."

"Oh my God" Hope sighs, how could they be so insensitive with Sam and how could they forget about it? "Sam... we're so sorry"

"Why?"

"We should know what today was and what today meant for you. I'm sorry." Santana mumbles and Sam shrugs.

"It's fine. Sorry for being an asshole" Sam says and fakes a small grin before paying attention at what the teacher was saying again. Hope just sighs and bites her bottom lip before doing the same and Santana can't focus at the class for the rest of the period. How could she forget about that? She may act like she doesn't care but it makes her sad that she forgot about it and now Sam probably thinks he would be bothering her if he talked to her about this...

And what they didn't know was that Stiles, Lydia, Alison and Scott were keeping an eye on them and hearing their whole conversation.

*

At lunch, they were all sitting at the same table and everyone was eating. Well, everyone but Sam.

"Sam?" Josie asks, but doesn't have a reply, so she asks again. "Sam!"

It makes the boy look up from the salad in his plate and then at the girl who called his name. "Y-yeah?" He says as he is still realizing what was going on around him. He honestly doesn't even remember getting this salad for him. "I'm sorry, I was..." he gulps "I was thinking and..."

"Is there something wrong, Sammy?" Brittany asks and Sam sighs before shrugging.

"It's.. it's nothing much, just.-" he was about to answer when Santana cuts him off

"It is something important. I mean, if it wasn't today I would probably be slapping Sam in the face for being a jerk all morning or for being a pussy complaining about everything and everyone." Santana says and Quinn frowns.

"Oh, wow, that's definitely not offensive" Quinn says before sighing "but really, what's up, Sam?"

"Say it, guppy face, or I will" Santana threats when she realizes the boy's hesitation to answer the question. "Today it makes one year since..."

"Oh God!" Josie says as she gets up from the table, surprising everyone. "How could I forget, Sam, I'm so sorry" Josie says as she sits down again.

"Yeah, how could we forget about it?" Quinn says. Brittany just looks at him sadly.

"Bro, I'm sorry we didn't remember" Puck says and Sam just shrugs

"It's okay." Sam guarantees and Lizzie just shakes her head in disagreement

"No, it isn't. If you guys had forgotten about the day it made one year after me and Josie... you know..."

"We know" Hope says so Lizzie won't have to finish the sentence, she just nods at the smaller girl before continuing

“Guys, you don’t have to apologize, I’m fine.” Sam guaranteed, starting to get annoyed by the conversation.

"No. We do” Lizzie keeps pushing.

“No, you don’t. I said it’s fine.”

Lizzie just ignores and keeps going with her apology “Yeah, if you guys had forgotten about that I would think it was so insensitive of you all. I'm truly sorry, Sam." Lizzie apologies.

Then, Sam just decided he has had enough "Well, how could we forget about the one year anniversary of your fathers death? You were being even more annoying than usual that day and the whole week before. But, well, you're always kind of a bitch, so..." Sam mumbles, partially for himself and Lizzie inhaled sharply.

"You know what, you ripper? I'm done pretending I care. Yeah, your family died, so what? It's been a year now. So get. Over. It. And happy deathday by the way" Lizzie says before running away the cafeteria, trying not to snap again. She somehow always snaps when someone mentions her father's death. It probably has something to do about the way he died, or what it did to their family... yeah, it definitely does.

Lizzie breaths out as she puts her hands on the sink in the girls bathroom and breaths deeply. repeating the process over and over again, until she was more calm.

"Sam, really? You know how Lizzie gets when someone mentions him." Josie says as she shakes her head and goes look for her sister.

"What the hell, dude? She was apologizing" Puck says, he honestly can't believe in what just happened. Sam isn't this guy. This isn't Sam at all.

"Sam... I know how your emotions get stronger because you are a vampire and all that, but... really?" Quinn asks and Sam sighs, only then realizing how much of a dick he was being the whole day to them. They didn't deserve this. But if he knew he was acting wrong, then why couldn't he stop the shit that was coming out his mouth!?

"Yeah, well, she says I should get over my entire family's death after a year when she clearly isn't over her fathers after almost two years." Sam says and gets up from the table before walking away. Hope is actually really surprised, she thinks it's the first time she sees Sam being rude or something like that.

"Did you hear it?" Kira asks from the other table.

"Well, what happened?" Allison asks and Lydia just shrugs

"I have no idea"

"They said the blonde guy was a vampire. You see? I was right, they really do exist!" Stiles says and Theo just thinks about it for a second.

"Well, there are a lot of emotions in their group. That's for sure" Theo says and Scott sighs.

"We should call Derek." Malia says and Allison nods

"Yeah, I agree. He can help” Mason says and Scott nods in agreement

"Okay, I'll call him and ask him to meet us here once the classes are over, okay?"

"Yeah, fine" Stiles says "can you reach Jackson too? He's back in town, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but he's on another school" Lydia explains and Stiles shrugs

"And?"

"Yeah, Stiles is right. We don't know them, we should have an advantage because we have more people in our pack than them. That's obvious." Mason says and Malia nods in agreement

"He's right"

"I'll see what I can do" Lydia says and gets up from the table as she gets her phone on her pocket and tries to call Jackson.

“Santana, you should go talk to him” Brittany says and Santana frowns.

“What? Why me?”

“You’re his best friend and you’re the most honest in here. You should go.” Brittany explains and the Latina sighs “come on, babe. I think he needs someone right now.”

“He’s making me angry. I don’t think I can stay alone with him without punching him in the fucking face” Santana says with an annoyed sigh and Puck rolls his eyes.

“Well, you can either go talk to him or we will have to see him like that and hear all the crap he’s talking til the rest of the day” he says and Santana finally gets up from the table.

“Fine! I’ll go talk to him. But if he starts talking shit again, I will go all Lima heights on his ass.”

“Okay, seems fair. But now, go. Come on, San” Hope says and Santana rolls her eyes before walking away and search for Sam.

“Lizzie, breathe” Josie says and grabs her sisters hand, breathing calmly so Lizzie will do the same. “Calm down”

After a few seconds Lizzie is more calm “Why is Sam being such a jerk?” Lizzie asks and Josie shrugs.

“He’s just having a hard time, that’s all”

“Jo, I love you, but you are way too good for this world and this is not always a good thing”

“Lizzie, we were wrecked when daddy died, imagine what Sam is feeling. And then all his closer friends just act like nothing is going on when for him? His entire life changed. Just... not today, okay?”

Lizzie sighs and nods “yeah, fine. I’ll give him a break”

“Thank you.”

“Hey” Santana says as she sits down next to Sam, he was sitting on the floor, next to the lockers. Sam looks at Santana and then goes back to staring at the lockers in front of them. He doesn’t say anything.

“I... I don’t know what’s going on. I just... I feel angry and sad and I wanna cry and scream and...” he gulps and shrugs before continuing “I don’t know what’s going on with me. Which is weird because it’s been a year, I should be feeling this when they died, not now. But... I think my brain finally broke. Like...”

“Yeah, I know the feeling” Santana cuts him off “...look, Sam, this vampire thing isn’t always easy. ...hell, it’s never easy. You know it. You know what it does to your feelings and you’re obviously confused. But if you ever need someone... you know we’ll always be here for you” Santana bumps his shoulder with her own and he chuckles.

“Thanks. I just... it’s like I’m on the edge right now. Like Lizzie is, just before she snaps. Sometimes I wonder how it would be like if I had just... turned it off”

“You’d never do that. Would you?” Santana asks, getting worried when she doesn’t get an answer “Sam!”

“I wouldn’t” he quickly says and Santana nods. “I just... sometimes I just think it wouldn’t be like, the worse thing ever. I mean... the pain would be gone.” He says and then shakes his head “but that isn’t living. You won’t feel pain but you won’t feel love. And life sucks if you don’t have anything to rely onto.”

“Damn right. Now, I’m pretty sure that if Puckerman were here he’d call us out and say we’re being girly and overly dramatic.”

Sam chuckles “yeah, he definitely would”

“Yeah, I would” Puck says as he approached the two friends “so get up and stop talking about that.” Puck says and Sam and Santana get up from the floor.

“See, I told you you’d help him” Brittany smiles at Santana, who just smiles back.

“Yeah, but we already knew you were a genius, Britt” Santana says before leaning forward and giving her girlfriend a kiss.

“Hate to ruin your moment” They hear someone say and quickly turn around to see a tall guy talking to them. It was Derek, but they didn’t know it just yet “but we have some questions.”


	4. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they finally meet. Will they be able to let their stubborn pride aside or will they become enemies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off: I KNOW SANTANA ISN'T MEXICAN, but Scott's pack, they don't know it, they don't even know their names yet!
> 
> Besides, I know the new group is feeling so powerful... But they are just cocky, this is not gonna change.

"...But we have some questions" Derek finished and Santana arched an eyebrow at him, but lucky for him, Puck was the one who spoke first.

"I have some too. Like who are you?" Puck asked and Jackson stepped up

"How about you answer our question first? _What_ are you?"

"What about _you_ answer what Noah asked and we don't rip your heads off?" Quinn threatened with a smile and Theo snorted

"I'd like to see you try" Theo approached Quinn with a smirk, he knew she wouldn't do anything. Well... he thought he knew that. But the agonizing pain in his head told him otherwise.

Theo started grunting and put his hands on his ears as he knelt. The pain only growing inside him, but Quinn only smirked down at the boy. His pack was surprised and with their eyes wide open.

"What the fuck? What are you doing to him?!" Liam yelled as he shoved Quinn "stop it!" The boy said, his eyes quickly turning yellow, but then he remembered he was at school and tried to control himself. Apparently his shove was strong enough to make Quinn lose her focus because when he looked down at Theo, he was breathing heavily but obviously didn't feel the pain anymore.

Liam felt better knowing that Theo wasn't in pain anymore. He's not quite sure why, but he gets mad when something happens to the boy. And feels good when he is good.

"What were you doing?" Lydia asked carefully, she was very curious. She never saw anything like this. But she knew they wouldn't answer her when she saw the girl smirking. Lizzie, but she didn't know her name at the moment.

"Well, if you weren't listening then, you definitely are now." Santana started, getting closer to the other pack as she said "so why don't you tell us right now who the fuck you are before we do something worse?" The Latina threats with an eyebrow arched

Liam chewed on his bottom lip with anger, not willing to talk to them. Mason, otherwise, was afraid and curious, but mostly curious, so he stepped up.

"Hey, I'm Mason." The boy smiled a bit and tried to shake Santana's hand, who only took a step back with a snort.

"As if" the girl rolled her eyes at him before turning to Derek "listen to me, man-in-black, you are not the kind of people you can give orders to, got me? If we want something, we get it. And right now, what we want, is to know who the fuck you are. So you are gonna tell us, because if we think that you are a threat... we will come for you and your stupid little pack. _Do you understand_?"

"Oh, the girls got balls." Stiles said, laughing at the irony. He didn't realize he had said it out loud

"Yes, we do. More than you, apparently" Hope said as she stepped up, obviously getting mad at everything that was going on at the moment.

"Guys, stop. This is unnecessary" Josie says and touches Hope's arm. Hope breathed out heavily with that, Josies touch does that to her. It makes her calmer.

"Yes, listen to your little girlfriend" Malia said in a threatening tone. Josie blushed hard at that, she has no idea why. And Hope just stutter

"She... she's not, uhm..." Hope stuttered, Josie bit Down on her bottom lip and Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"They are _not_ girlfriends. The two of them?" She chuckled "is _never_ happening" Lizzie guaranteed

"I thought you were all gay" Malia admits with a shrug and Puck frowns with that. Does it looks like he's gay?

"Wait, you're all straight?" Believe it or not, this was Brittany's first question.

"Nah, I'm getting some serious gay vibes from this girl" Quinn said nodding towards Malia, who only frowned and looked kind of offended "oh, and from this guy too" Quinn nodded towards Theo, who just snorted

"Should I be offended?" Mason whispered to Liam because he was the one that was actually gay. Liam just chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm not getting any pansexual vibes" Sam said sadly and Santana took a deep breath. Annoyed by the conversation

"Oh my God, really?" Jackson asked, but was obviously ignored when Hope said:

"I'm getting a lot of bi vibes from the ginger over there" she nodded towards Lydia. "Also, these guys" Hope nodded towards Stiles and Liam.

"Oh my God. Look, It's not because you are all fucking queer that you have, like, superpowers or some shit like that, okay? God" Puck said and Santana moved her hand as she agreed with him

"Oh, fine, said the Badass-stud-straight-guy" Quinn mumbles and Puck rolls his eyes.

"I don't even know what's going on here anymore!" Stiles said and Scott nodded

"Okay, uhm... why don't we go talk somewhere people won't hear us talking about supernatural stuff?" Scott gives the idea and hears at least half the people in the other group snort.

"Yea, good try, teen wolf. But we are not. Going anywhere alone with you, crazy people" Lizzie said as she brushed some hair off her shoulder with a chuckle.

"Is she really calling _us_ crazy?" Allison asked Lydia, who only shrugged

"Look, we need to know what each of us are. Come on, we can go to my house, there are a lot of neighbors. They are nosy and definitely will do something if they realize something off is going on. We won't hurt you, I promise" Lydia says and they all look at each other, considering

"You know what? I don't trust them. We are gonna get fucked over again." Puck says, secure about his decision.

"You know what? Fuck this. Do whatever the fuck you wanna, I won't listen to these guys. They can't even convince all of us to go see them! They have worse game than _Sam_ had when we met him. And talking about that, I'm pretty sure that, like, half of them aren't getting laid because really, they are so annoying and boring and there's more, they also—" Josie cuts Santana off before the real insults started

"I trust them. They seem like good people that wanna help" The brunette said with a shrug and Santana scoffed

"Josie, we all know that you _are_ kind of an idiot. And way too innocent. Like, you'd trust fucking Annabelle if the freaking doll was here telling you to go with her. I mean, really, it's kind of pathetic how easy it is to gain your confidence" The Latina said annoyed and Scott was confused with the other group. 

"Are they friends, are they fighting...?" Scott asked Jackson, confused with what was going on, Jackson just shrugged and mumbled an 'I don't care about them'

"Look, I'm with Jo in this. Let's give them a try" Sam shared his opinion, causing Santana to sigh. Brittany agreed with Sam and that was the last drop for her.

"Fine!" Santana relents "I think we are going with you guys, after all" The Latina said and couldn't avoid the eye rolling.

"Great. My car is the blue one, follow it" Lydia said before walking away. Quinn liked the girl's attitude.

"Want me to give you a ride?" Scott asked Allison and Derek, both nodded and they walked to Scott's car.

"What do you think about them?" Allison asks once they are in the car, already on their way to Lydia's house

Scott sighed "I don't know. I mean, this brunette girl was kind of nice, I guess. But the guy with the mohawk and the Mexican girl seem a little harsh... the blonde guy seemed kind of nice, too, I guess" the boy shrugged and Allison frowned

"The vampire? He was being kind of an asshole earlier" the girl pointed out and Scott just shook his head

"You heard the conversation, he doesn't seem to be this kind of guy... and the blonde girls... one of them is kind of sweet, I could feel she was lost in her own thoughts for most of the time" Scott said and Derek joined the conversation

"Which blonde girl?" He asked, there were three blondes in the group "the one that was kissing the Mexican girl?"

"Yea, that blonde girl. The other ones seem... cold, I guess" he said as he parked next to Lydias house, Allison sighed as she left the car.

"They are a mystery. That's for sure"The girl concludes and Derek puts his back jacket on as he leaves the car saying:

"A mystery we are going to solve. If they think they can threat us... they are deadly wrong"


	5. “I’m not gonna hurt him” “oh, that’s not what we’re worried about”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two packs meet to discuss and make some things clear

Santana left the car with Hope, Brittany and Sam. Lizzie, Puck, Quinn and Josie were on another car. 

"What do you think?" Hope asks her best friends, Sam only sighs and Santana shrugs 

"I don't trust them, but we need to make them believe we do if we wanna take them down" The Latina said and Sam sighed again as he nodded, Hope bit down on her lower lip. When did they become so cold? 

"Yeah, you're right" Sam agrees as they enter Lydia's house. Hope got in, but Sam and Santana couldn't get inside the house. 

"Hey, ginger girl!" Sam called out, Lydia was talking to someone so he had to yell at her. "We can't get in." He explains and Stiles frowns, curious.

"What? Why?" The boy asked and Santana rolled her as as she crossed her arms over her chest

"We have to be invited, moron" 

"Okay..." Lydia said slowly and then shrugged "well, please, come in" The girl tried, still thinking it was weird, both of them slowly put one of their feet inside to see if it had worked. It had.

Lizzie entered the house, looking around judging everything. Josie and Quinn were talking as they entered the house, Brittany got in too, but Puck stopped by the doorstep. He clears his throat to call people's attention and Lizzie nods as she remembers 

"Oh, yeah, you gotta invite Puckerman too" Quinn remembered and Lydia sighed and she invited the boy in too. She still didn't know the point of it.

"Oh, shit!" They heard a red-headed woman scream as she entered the living room with bloody hands. Sam's face contorted as he grunted lowly, trying to control himself. Santana and Puck weren't much better.

"Leave! You three, Mainly you, Sam!" Josie quickly said and Hope had stood up to stop Santana, who was almost attacking the older lady. Santana and Puck were out of the house in no time at all, but Sam was still there, fighting with his inner him. The veins under his eyes turning black and more apparent.

"Sam, you can fight this!" Josie said and got in front of Sam, placing both hands on his shoulders and she tried to keep him calm.

"Take her out of here!" Lizzie yelled to the other group. 

"I won't-I won't hurt him" Lydias Mother guarantees, concerned, but Lizzie just snorts. 

"Oh, that's not what we're worried about" The witch said and Lydia quickly stood up and walked out the living room with her mother. 

"Hey, Sam" Josie said, there was a lot of blood on the floor and she needed Sam to focus on something else "Sam!" She grabbed the boy's chin to make him look at her "look at me, you can fight this. I believe you. You are strong enough to fight this" 

"I-I can't c-control it" Sam grunted. He just needs the blood. He is fighting so hard, but he just can't control it. He feels like it doesn't matter how much he fights, he knows he is gonna lose. It's just natural instinct.

"Sam, you need to leave" Hope said firmly and tried to guide Sam out of the house. If Sam started drinking blood now... she knows he's not gonna stop until he drinks every drop of it. And although she doesn't really care about this other group they just met... they are trying to cause a good impression.

"What is going on?" Scott asked worried and Lizzie told him it was okay and that they would help him. Sam's breath became unstable as he fought to be in control, the veins under his eyes were black and he licked his lips as he looked down at the blood on the floor. Soon enough Lydia was back and started cleaning the blood off of the living room floor.

"Sam!" Hope screamed, snapping the boy out of his daze "come on, Sam. You have to leave" 

"I'm sorry" Sam's voice cracked and he bit down on his bottom lip as he shook his head. "I'm sorry" 

"Hey, hey, it's fine. It's okay" Josie guaranteed with a reassuring nod and Sam was obviously scared. Probably with himself. 

Lydia finished washing the blood off of the floor. "What happened?" She asked 

"Nothing." Quinn was quick to answer " Everything is fine" The blonde said calmly as she sat down with Sam and Lizzie by her side.

"It didn't seem like it was fine a few moments ago" Derek said with narrowed eyes. Brittany sighed and pouted a bit.

"I'll go get San and Puck" the blonde left the house, looking for her friend and girlfriend. 

"What happened?" Scott asked again and Sam gulped, but no one answered. "Why won't you guys tell us?" He asked getting mad. Why did they insist on keeping secrets?

"You know what? We don't trust you!" Lizzie said as she got up from her spot on the floor, she was about to yell something else when Quinn put her hands on the girls shoulder to calm her down. 

"You wanna know what happened?" The best way to gain their respect is by making them fear them. So she is gonna say what Sam was about to do "Sammy here is a ripper. It's the worse kind of vampires. " She started dramatically, making it worse than it already is "When he sees blood, it does something to him... he can't stop. He can't stop until he drinks  every single drop of it." The blonde explained just as Puck, Santana and Brittany entered the house again and sat down. 

"Oh" stiles said and pouted "so... vampires, huh? They really do exist?" 

"Duh" Puck says as it was obvious. "Come on, where are you from?" 

"We just... never heard anything about vampires" Jackson said, still not trusting the other group "werewolves, Kanima, Banshee, Kitsune... no Vampires" Santana snorted at this "oh, I'm sorry miss mexican vampire, I never heard of you" Jackson said and Santana arched an eyebrow at him. 

"First off, you jerk, I am  not  mexican and I am not  a vampire." Santana made it clear and Liam frowned 

"What are you, then?" 

"What do you care?" 

"I just... you know what? This isn't working" Liam comments and Lydia agrees with a nod 

"Yeah, he's right. So... why don't we say our names and powers and age...?" Lydia tried and the other group looked at each other before nodding in agreement "well, okay, uhm... you first" 

"No way. You go first" Quinn disagreed and Lizzie rolled her eyes.

" I'm  going first, okay? So you can stop with this non-sense" The girl started "my name is Lizzie, I'm 17, Josie here is my sister" she nodded towards her sister, who shyly nodded "we are twins" 

"You sure don't look like twins" Theo commented. And Josie sighed 

"It's because our biological mother died when we were still inside her, so a friend of our father put us on our actual mother's belly." Lizzie explains, making it as simple as possible for them to understand "I'm blonde like our mother and Jo is brunette like our biological mother. We are siphoners. Witches" She finishes 

"What are... siphoners?" Allison asked with a frown, she never heard of it, she was curious. 

"Siphoners, (or Siphons)" Lizzie started her explanation "are witches that weren't born without the ability to generate their own magic, but we  do have  a rare power that allows us to siphon magic from other sources and use it." Lizzie touches Quinn's shoulder since she was the closest to her. Her hand and Quinn's shoulder turned into a shade of orange, like there was radiation or something like that, but it came back to their normal color when Lizzie took her hand away and she moved her hand before whispering 'immobilus' and Stiles couldn't move anymore.

"Scott? I think the blondie just did something to me" Stiles says and Scott frowns, Lizzie undoes the spell a few seconds later. 

"See? I don't have magic of my own, but Quinn does. I siphoned magic from her and cursed a spell on him" She nods towards Stiles before taking a bow with a grin and sitting down again, like she had just put on a show there. Brittany giggled at her 

"Oh..." She could still realize many of them were still trying to understand what happened 

"Although it's super cool, some siphoners are considered abominations by many witches" Hope explains and Josie and Lizzie nod, but Santana just chuckles.

" Oh-kay, wait a sec, about a hundred jokes about Lizzie being an abomination just popped on my head right now" Santana said laughing and Lizzie threw a fake smile at Santana before giving her the middle finger. Puck and Hope had to hold their laughing.

"Yeah, super funny,  satan " Lizzie rolled her eyes and Santana shrugged.

"What can I say? It's a gift" 

"Yeah, sure, I bet it is" Theo mumbled "Anyway." He said outloud so all of them could hear him "I am a werewolf."

"Mmm... Me too" Puck smirked and cocked his head to the side "And Sammy here too" He pointed to Sam.

"I thought he was a vampire?" Scott asks with narrowed eyes, he was truly confused right now.

"We are hybrids" Puck says "We were werewolves until Hope's father turned us into vampires too. So we're both." The boy explains and Liam frowns.

"Wait, who's father turned you into... hybrids?" The blonde boy asked confused and the auburn girl raised her hand.

"My father" Hope says "He was a hybrid. The original vampire and a werewolf. He was the first hybrid." The girl explains before shrugging "He turned them into hybrids too" She was as vague as possible because talking about her father isn't exactly the best thing ever at the moment.

"Okay... That's... Really cool, actually" Mason chuckled. He was always excited, Brittany giggled and smiled.

"I like him" The blondie said with a warm smile and Mason chuckled again.

"Hey" Santana snapped her fingers "Britt here is  my girl. So back off" The latina said and Kira laughed hard at this

"Don't worry about that. Mason doesn't even like women" She says and Santana shakes her head 

"I don't care if he likes penis or vaginas and I don't care about his sexuality. Just telling him to back the fuck off" She said again in a threatening tone and an eyebrow arched and Mason's smile faded, Derek bit back a laugh.

"Why did I have to invite the three of you earlier?" Lydia asks suddenly, she's been curious about it.

"Because we are vampires. We can't get inside someone's house without being invited in. But once we are, we can get in and out anytime we wanna" Santana explains as if it was the easiest thing to understand

"You said you weren't a vampire" Jackson points out and Santana shrugs 

"I said I wasn't mexican. And I'm actually not a vampire. I'm an Uphir" The latina asks and Allison frowns. She remembers seeing something about... Heretics and Uphirs somewhere... But what are they...?

"It's rare" Josie starts "She is a vampire and a witch. The only way you can be a vampire and a witch at the same time, if you're not a siphoner, is if you are born an Uphir." The brunette explains 

"When witches die and become vampires they stop being witches, they lose this ability during the resurrection. But Santana was botn a witch and a vampire, she wasn't  turned into a vampire. So she is both. ...Just like being a siphoner, being an Uphir is not very common" Brittany finishes and the other pack hums as they process the information.

"Britt and I are witches. Just witches" Quinn shrugs "Quinn Bennett Fabray. I'm a Bennett. So I might be just a normal witch, but I guarantee you, I am fucking powerful, we all are."

"Well, I always considered becoming a vampire..." Brittany's voice trails off and Santana quickly looks at her.

"You have?" The Latina frowns as she asks and Brittany just shrugs "don't. It sucks sometimes. Really. The only good thing is that you can hear what everyone says and that you get to turn it off. I don't think you'd like that life" 

"Turn it off?" Kira asks with narrowed eyes and Puck just nods "what does that mean?" The girl asks as she leans forward. 

"Turn off your humanity" Sam answers before Puck can give an answer. "It means you won't feel pain, sadness, happiness,  remorse."  The blonde explains and shrugs "usually people do it when they do something so terrible they don't wanna feel the remorse anymore. Or just when everything is just so fucked up." He shakes his head and sighs, Hope continues for him.

"Turning of your humanity means not feeling anything. That can be good and awful at the same time" The tri-hybrid finishes the explanation before looking out the window. "We gotta go, guys" She reminds them

"Go where?" Allison is quick to ask, Puck is the first to answer 

"Not your damn business" the boy says as they all get up and get ready to leave the house .

"where are you going?" Derek asks more firmly, Santana just scoffs 

"We don't own you an answer. Now go mind your own damn business, go occupy yourselves with your boring lives, go search supernatural things together or whatever the fuck people that don't have anything else to do do, okay? Just leave us alone. For your own good. Because you might be kind of idiots, but you are not stupid like that. ...or are you?" 

The Latina asks with an eyebrow raised, she was about to continue but that was before feeling Sam's hand on her shoulder. She turns around quickly to see him, Brittany, Josie and Hope looking at her with those expressions. 

"Let's go, San. We don't have time for another one of your rants" Josie says and nods towards the door, Lizzie and Puck already left the house, Quinn was right after them. 

"Oh, honey, we always have time for my rants, they are fucking masterpieces" The Uphir scoffed and tossed her hair off her shoulder. 

"Sanny, please" Brittany pleaded and Santana sighed. Yeah, she has a soft spot for Brittany, so she gives in. And despite the questions from the local pack, they just leave the girls house. “What’s wrong, Hopey?” Brittany asked once they were out of the house. Puck was the one who answered 

“It’s a full-moon tonight, Britt-Britt” 


End file.
